


Making a Home (Inside You)

by oopsiwrotesomething (wellthizizdeprezzing)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Balcony Sex, Desk Sex, F/F, Family, G!P Kara, Movie Theater Sex, Office Sex, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Smut, Smut without much plot, dance club sex, making a family, sex among the shelves, sex in different locations, smutty one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/oopsiwrotesomething
Summary: PROMPT FICKara and Lena are trying to build a family. The doctor recommends they have sex.A lot.Smut without much plot.





	1. Office

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of prompt smutty one-shots vaguely interconnected.

"It's about to be 17 hours since the last time. We need to find a good spot to do it in," Kara said as she and Lena sat in Lena's office, where they were eating lunch. Kara had a sandwich and Lena a salad.

"I know," Lena answered, licking the salad dressing off of the fork she had been using, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Every 17 hours, like clockwork, we've got to do it, if we want the best chances to conceive." She recited the words said to her, like she was going to get quizzed on it.

Kara eyed the way Lena's pink tongue twirled and she felt herself harden already at the prospect of that tongue on her. "Then I better fly us home," she said, slightly distracted, as she got up, ready to clear the containers of food away.

"Don't," Lena said, placing her hand on Kara's bicep and stopping her. She glanced at the door, then back to Kara. "Everyone's out on lunch break right now. We'll have the top floor to ourselves."

Kara was enticed by the offer. By how scandalous it was. "You sure?"

"Absolutely. I've always wanted to have office sex. Now's the chance. And after all, it's the doctor's orders." Lena smiled, tipping her head coyly to the side.

It was no secret that Kara and Lena had been trying for a child for two months at this point. They had been in a happy and steady relationship for over three years now and while not yet married, only engaged, they figured it was time for a child. A marriage could come later. Because they didn't need that to show their everlasting love for each other.

The doctor had done tests on them and found them both healthy. However, he said they weren't having nearly enough sex due to their busy work schedule and not having it at the right moments when Lena would go through her cycles. So, now they had to go at it whenever they could if they wanted their child.

"Okay. Let me clean up the food first," Kara said and with her super speed, she cleaned up the desk and was by Lena's side, eagerly tugging her up and kissing her hard. Her erection was growing more noticeable and she pressed it against Lena, wanting her to feel how ready she was to make their baby.

They kissed for a while until Lena backed Kara up against the lip of the desk and undid her pants. She tugged them down and they flopped to Kara's ankles, a pool of material. Her boxers were distended and when Lena rolled them down too, Kara sighed in relief as her erection finally bounced free. Immediately Lena got to her knees, taking Kara's dick in one hand and licking the leaking tip with the flat of her tongue. She wasted no words or seconds before taking half of it down her throat, bobbing her head back and forth, other hand twisting expertly on the base.

Kara let out a happy moan, watching her dick split those perfect pink lips. She would love nothing more than to cum down Lena's throat but it had to go somewhere more useful. She allowed Lena to suck on her a few seconds more, feeling the pressure build in her lower abdomen before she pulled out. "Turn around," she instructed breathlessly and Lena got up, switching places with Kara at the desk. She bent over, allowing Kara to examine her, to take in those pale thighs, and that bubble ass sticking up in the air.

Kara ran her hands over Lena's clothed butt, before slowly rolling up her skirt so her panties were revealed. They were soaked, a wet spot down in the middle. Kara pulled the panties down, leaning down and blowing cool air on Lena's sensitive lips. The woman let out a little squeal of delight and wiggled her hips, wanting more. And Kara was willing to give her more. She stroked her erection, pre-cum coating her fingers, dick still wet a bit from Lena's mouth.

With her other hand, she pushed two fingers in, stretching Lena's walls, getting her ready. She was already so wet that it pooled out from her soft lips, streaking down her thighs.

"Put it inside me, Kara. Put your dick inside me," she moaned, begging lightly.

Kara looked at the clock, mindful of when lunch would be over. They had about ten more minutes. She had no time to tease Lena. Not today. She rubbed her tip against Lena's wet slit, both of them sighing out in relief when they felt the contact. Then Kara pushed in the tip of her dick, feeling the muscles around Lena's entrance squeezing her gratefully. The pressure on her dick's tip was growing and she knew she would blow soon. This wouldn't be a long round. So she pushed in halfway, letting Lena adjust to her.

Lena's hands grappled on top of her desk, trying to get a decent grip. Her hips jerked up, wanting more of Kara's cock. So Kara sunk the rest in, feeling her tip brush against Lena's cervix. The tightness, the way Lena clenched around her, she felt a spurt of cum come from just the sensation. She grit her teeth, trying to hold off her orgasm and exhaled when she felt the pressure abate a bit. Lena rutted against Kara impatiently, waiting to be roughly fucked.

"Fuck me hard, Kara," Lena begged and so Kara did, sliding in and roughly bottoming out, putting as much human strength as she could into her thrusts. The desk began to shake and the pens on top it clattered to the floor as Lena writhed under her. Kara pinched Lena's ass, enjoying the way it shook with each thrust.

"I'll fuck you so hard your desk will break," Kara promised, as the wooden furniture began to shake with the motions too. She pulled out and turned Lena around so that they were face to face. She wanted to see Lena's face as she came around her dick. She pushed back in, fucking as hard as before, their skin slapping together.

The way her dick parted Lena's nether lips was fascinating and she loved seeing it. The way she'd stretched those lips wide with her girth. "Look at how thoroughly I'm fucking you," Kara growled, as Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders, moaning and gasping with each violent thrust. Kara could feel the tip of her dick smashing into Lena's cervix many times, stamping it's ownership into it. When Lena was too slow to look down, Kara moved her head for her, other hand on the desk, leaving deep marks into the wood as she tried to hold back from using too much of her strength. She wanted Lena to feel sore, not too hurt.

"Fuck," Lena gasped out at the sight and came from it, walls clenching around Kara's dick. Kara had to stop and regain her breaths, otherwise she would cum at the feeling of Lena's walls gripping her, of her cum spilling freely down her legs. Lena's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm hit her and Kara leaned down to kiss the pulse of her neck, waiting for her to ride it out. When she had come down, Kara began thrusting back into her sensitive pussy.

It was so wet and hot inside for her. She couldn't stop the wave of pleasure that flushed through her.

She closed her eyes as she came, long and hard. Thick white ropes spilling inside Lena and filling her up, Lena came lightly because of it, nails digging into Kara's back. After it was over, they were both panting hard, trying to regain their breathing. Kara was still hard inside Lena, a bonus of her alien anatomy that her body was not reliant on human limitations.

Kara looked at the clock. They still had about three minutes. Could they make it?

"Get on the desk," she instructed when she saw Lena nod her head and give her the go ahead. Kara pulled out of Lena and allowed the brunette to get up on the desk, laying down flat on the table top. Kara followed after her, Lena already spreading her legs and ready for more. Strands of cum was pooling free from between her thighs, a mix of both her's and Kara's.

Kara wasted no time in positioning herself and pushing in. Lena's walls were more stretched out now and she was able to take almost all of Kara in at once. Kara began thrusting in and out, in and out, the desk shaking under them and Lena moaning under her with giant moans. Kara tried to silence them with her lips. With her super hearing she could tell that a few employees had already come upstairs from their lunch break and while Lena's walls and door were sound proofed, they also weren't locked in Kara's haste to get inside Lena. With her speed, she could fly over and close it and be inside Lena again in a second, but even a second was too long to be outside the delectable woman.

Kara dove a hand down in between their pistoning hips and rubbed Lena's clit, drawing a warble out of her as she came suddenly. Kara thrust through it, trying to extend Lena's pleasure as the dark haired woman's neck strained as she came once more after that. Kara slowed her thrusts a bit, not wanting Lena to become too sensitive, before she picked up her pace again.

The computer screen rattled behind Kara and Lena's body was flipped and pressed into the desk top, without Kara even sliding out. She was almost there. She closed her eyes and pressed harder, Lena choking back some moans into her fist as her chest and face were pushed into the cool wooden surface, now covered in their slick from past activities.

"I'm going to cum," Kara groaned out, pace stuttering, feeling pressure race across her dick and erupt inside Lena, hot thick cum filling her up. Lena canted up her hips to get more of it inside her and Kara was only too happy to oblige, pulling her up by the hips so it could all run right down, right where it was needed. Jet after jet flowed out and when Kara finally felt the pressure subside, stream tapering off, she slumped over on top of Lena. They were both sweaty, having stayed in their clothes for the most part and now tired and red in the face from it.

Outside Kara could hear people roaming around, getting back to work now that their break was over. She knew they should move, but she didn't feel like it. It felt nice to remain buried inside Lena like this, covering her body with her's protectively.

There came a tremendous groan and Lena's desk gave out. But with Kara's super reflexes, she was able to cradle Lena to herself and float them above the carnage remaining of Lena's desk.

They both looked down at it, Lena too out of it from her being pleasured to be really mad. "Really?"

Kara gave a small shrug. "I told you'd I fuck you so hard your desk would break."

Lena just shook her head in exasperation. Now she would need to buy a new desk. 


	2. Changing Room

Lena had been perusing some nice clothing on the rack when she could make out the tell tale sign of Kara's apple watch alarm going off. She had bought Kara that watch for one reason and one reason only. And that alarm going off could only mean one thing. She swiveled on her heel and strode over calmly, even as she felt her panties beginning to grow wet, to where Kara stood, fiddling with the watch and trying to turn the alarm off. She was still learning to use it.

When she turned it off, Lena was right behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Kara jumped, not expecting this. "Babe, I think it's time," Lena husked. "The 17 hours have passed and we need to do it."

"I know," Kara said. "But I didn't want to bother you. I wanted to let you finish shopping first," she explained.

"Well, you could help me try some clothes on," Lena winked and strode off, snagging a few items off of a rack and going to the changing rooms. Kara looked after her and the way the CEO's hips swung enticingly. She gulped in excitement, growing hard at the idea of what Lena was suggesting. Discreetly making sure no one was watching, she followed Lena into one of the stalls, locking it closed behind her. The door was tall, blocking the view of their legs, meaning they shouldn't be bothered. All they had to do was remain quiet enough not to draw attention. But Lena tended to be loud. Kara would have to do something about that.

"Undress," she ordered, a demanding nature falling over her. She watched with hungry eyes as Lena did so, taking her sweet time to undress and giving Kara a show. First she slipped her heels off and placed them by the door. Then she rolled her stockings down, followed by her skirt being shimmied out of and folded up on a bench inside. The buttons on her top went one by one, revealing soft skin inch by inch that Kara could spend hours kissing. That shirt too went on the bench until Lena was left in only her underwear. Racy little scraps of material.

Kara could feel her cock straining against her zipper now and she let it out, the stiff rod standing up through her zipper hole, hard and stark, a bead of pre cum welling on it's tip. She stroked it as she ordered Lena around. "Take your panties off and put them inside your mouth. I don't want to hear a peep out of you."

Lena slid out of them, putting the black material into her mouth obediently and awaiting her next orders. Kara was pleased by this behavior. She continued to stroke herself, up and down. "Good. Now, turn around, hands on the mirror and spread your legs so I can see you."

Lena placed her hands on the glass, her own lusty reflection looking back at her. She looked so naughty with her underwear sticking out of her mouth, being able to taste herself on it. Her chest heaved in anticipation as she saw Kara stroking herself, the blonde's eyes hazed over by desire. Beads of wetness trickled from Lena's slit as she spread her legs.

"Wider. I want to see all of you," Kara said and Lena spread her legs more, feeling the air cool on her wetness there below.

Kara took this time to see Lena's pink nether lips, soft and swollen with arousal. Soon they would be stretched around her dick, taking it all in.

Her dick twitched in her hand, ready to be inside. She stepped closer, loosening her pants and kicking them to the side. Then, she began to rub the tip against Lena's soaked folds, enjoying the slickness of them as Lena's back arched, a soft muffled whimper leaving her mouth.

Kara's hand came from behind, directing Lena's chin forwards. "I want you to watch. Watch as I fuck you." Kara slid an inch in, letting Lena get used to her length and girth. When Lena wiggled her hips impatiently, wanting more, Kara slid in a bit deeper. She sucked in a deep breath, never quite over how nice and hot it was inside Lena. She bottomed out on the third push, before pulling all the way out except for the tip. Lena's muscles clung on to her, afraid like they would lose her and Kara used her strength to push back in, setting up a quick pace. Lena's back would arch on every fifth thrust, when Kara made sure to rub against the patch inside her that drove her crazy.

Lena's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let moans loose that the underwear would hide. She loved this. Loved the way Kara would always fuck her. Rough but so loving at the same time. "Look," Kara growled, slapping Lena's ass and making her eyes jerk open. "Look in the mirror."

And Lena did, seeing how her breasts would bounce with each thrust, how a light indentation would come out on her stomach when Kara shoved her dick inside her all the way. How Lena's thighs would shake, how her face would contort in pleasure. It was all too much. She came all over Kara's dick but the blonde kept going through the orgasm, extending it into three smaller ones in a row that left Lena nearly weak and unable to hold herself up, breathless with pleasure.

Kara sensed this and pulled out, dick sticky with their juices as she held Lena to her, their bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat. She kissed Lena up and down the side of her face, letting the other woman catch her breath. Lena gave her a grateful kiss for that and when the strength in her legs returned, she got down to her knees, eyes hungry and fixed on Kara's dick. She took her panties out, and tossed them to the side.

She licked the underside of Kara's dick first, then the side, before taking all of it into her mouth. Kara let out a happy moan and leaned against the wall, letting Lena bob her head back and forth, sucking her off. She could feel her tip hit the back of Lena's throat and her hips did a little cant forwards when that happened. Her eyes lidded as she placed a hand on top of Lena's head and watched those perfect lips and that mouth pleasure her.

She could feel herself getting closer. "Babe, I'm getting close," she husked out, wanting Lena to know. The dark haired woman sucked extra hard, her cheeks hollowing out. Her eyes were mischievous. It was like she was testing Kara's resolve not to come just yet. But Kara had none left. She quickly pulled her dick out of Lena's mouth, it making a resounding pop noise as it did, and using her super speed, tugged Lena up to her feet. Sliding into wet warmth once more, she finished inside of Lena, moaning low in the back of her throat as she thrust as deep as she could to get the most out of it. Lena felt the hot cum rushing inside her and she heaved out a welcome sigh. She missed the taste of Kara's cum in her mouth, but until they finally made a kid, she could not. Still, it was fun tempting Kara into giving in.

As Kara finished off, she slipped out, sitting with a sigh on the bench. She was still semi hard and Lena was going to make the most of it. She straddled Kara's hips, hands on her lean shoulders. She teased her entrance with the tip of Kara's cock, letting it pass through her sodden folds, circling it around. It sent small shivers of pleasure down both of their spines. Kara's hand went up to Lena's hips to pull her down, but Lena didn't want that yet.

She sank down an inch before pulling all the way out again. She repeated this for a while before Kara began to get impatient. "Lena," she hissed out, her hips bucking. Even though she had cum not so long ago, she needed to do it again, her dick growing harder and harder with the teasing touches. The smell of their mixed arousal's was driving her crazy and she wanted inside.

"It's my turn now," Lena said, wanting to be in control. They took turns, though Kara was in control more often only because Lena liked not having to be responsible for something all the time. She already ran a whole company. Sometimes it was good to let someone else do the work.

She leaned down and kissed Kara, a deep kiss with tongue as finally she sank down onto Kara's cock fully. It was throbbing and hot inside her, aching with need. She began to rock into it, letting the base of it stimulate her clit. Kara's hands took to pulling Lena's breasts out of their bra, massaging them and pinching the nipples as mouths continued to kiss, sloppy kisses that lead to biting lips and panting into mouths. A small orgasm tore through Lena as Kara's hips jerked up and brushed Lena's soft spot inside her. The added stimulation's were too much and she drenched Kara's cock. Kara began to thrust in now, shallow thrusts given her position.

Lena helped out, breaking their kiss so she could lift herself up and down on Kara's length. Quickly thinking Kara shoved the panties inside Lena's mouth to silence her rising cries. A knock came at their changing room door.

"Hello?" a woman's voice asked as Kara leaned down to mouth Lena's stiff nipples, leaving red marks on them and around them. "Is anyone here?"

They didn't answer, only slowing down their thrusts so the wet noises couldn't be heard as clearly. Eventually the woman walked away, Lena's and Kara's hearts relaxing at the near chance of being caught. Kara thrust in again, hands on Lena's hips helping her rise and fall, while Lena used Kara's shoulders as leverage.

This time they came together, Kara resting her head against Lena's breasts as she spilled inside her. Gravity made some cum leak out from among their joined sexes but they were too tired to do anything right now. They took a moment to relax, feeling euphoria swimming through their veins, feeling thoroughly joined together. Lazily they shared a kiss, lingering and soft, before separating.

"Do you think this time it worked...?" Lena trailed off, uncertain as she stood rubbing her bare arms. Now without the heat of their ardor, she was growing cold in the air conditioned store.

Kara left a warm kiss on her girlfriend's head. "I hope it did, but if it didn't, we'll just keep trying. And trying. Until we get the family we hope for," Kara squeezed her girlfriend's hands to assure her. Lena smiled though it was an uncertain smile.

Quickly, they redressed, leaving the unused clothes on the rack and leaving the store hand in hand.

"What do you want to do now?" Kara asked, as she soothed a bit of hair behind Lena's ear.

"I'm starving. I've worked up quite the appetite," she said. And they went to go get some lunch at the food court.


	3. Club

The music was thrumming through her veins, and with her super hearing it rang loud and clear in her ears. The alcohol she had consumed dulled it from becoming too painful for her hyper senses and she took a sip of said drink right now, finishing it off with a mighty gulp. There was a crush of bodies around her, all sweating and half drunk or drunk, and they were grinding and singing off key to the edm music being played.

She had lost Lena in the crush of the crowd and didn't know where her girlfriend had gone. She was the decidedly more sober one only because she was intent on eating baby positive foods that would increase her body's ability to be ready for their child when they finally conceived. Most of the time the stuff looked gross and Kara would pass on eating it. It had been about three months since their doctor's orders and still nothing. If they were both healthy, than what was wrong? Was it possible Kara's alien biology was having an affect on this? Maybe, despite their similarities, Kryptonians and humans could not create a child? If that was the case, Kara was going to be very upset.

She wanted one of her own children, but if need be, she would adopt one with Lena because she craved to have a family no matter what. Maybe she and Lena needed to have a sex marathon or something over the weekend? She went to take a drink from her cup, remembering halfway that it was empty and putting it down on one of the sticky surfaces before shoving through the crowd and going back to the bathrooms to see if her girlfriend was there yet. She shoved her hands into her tight jeans, feeling hot in her flannel but not able to do anything about it because she didn't have anything underneath.

As she got to the bathrooms she found Lena standing there, looking worried as she peered out into the crowd trying to find her partner.

"There you are Kara," she sighed in relief. A man that had been about to try to approach her turned back around when he saw Kara lean in and kiss Lena on the lips.

"What do you want to do now?" Kara asked. Lena had gotten invited to go out by Alex and Maggie. Kara had gone along naturally and they had all gotten drinks and celebrated to another work week being over. But somewhere along the way Alex and Maggie had gotten handsy and started making out before disappearing somewhere. Home, was where Kara assumed as it had been an hour already and they hadn't come back.

Before Lena could answer, Kara's watch went off. The alarm signalling seventeen hours was up was ringing loud and clear and both of their eyes drifted down to it, Kara's hazy with drink. She suddenly felt a thousand times hotter as Lena's hand went down to the watch, turning the alarm off while her eyes slowly raked over Kara's figure from her pants to her head. They were hungry.

"I think you know what," she said, licking her lips, deliberately showing off that skilled tongue of hers.

"Where?"

"Here."

"In the bathrooms?" Kara asked.

Lena shook her head, biting her bottom lip coyly. "The dance floor."

There was such a huge risk of them getting caught. How would they even manage it around all these sweating bodies?

Kara hadn't been expecting this suggestion from Lena but lately her girlfriend had been getting more adventurous. Maybe it had to do with her dissatisfaction of still not reaching fruition when they had been trying so hard for their child.

"Alright," Kara nodded her head. "We just need to find a decently secluded enough spot and we can market it off as grinding." She excused herself so she could go to the bathroom and get herself hard enough so she'd be ready to enter Lena right away. The bathroom was dimly lit and it smelled of urine as Kara locked herself into a stall and unzipped her pants. She took her length in hand and began stroking it fervently, thinking of Lena the whole time as she did so.

When she was hard enough, she tucked herself back into her pants with some difficulty. A woman entered the room just as she exited, Kara dodging the sloppy motions of her.

When Kara came out, she saw that man from before was trying to talk to her Lena. He was crowding her in and didn't seem to notice her uncomfortable expression. Protectiveness filled Kara and she came up to Lena, wrapping an arm around her waist. Lena instantly melted into the hold, glad for Kara's arrival. Kara kissed Lena's temple.

The guy didn't seem to get the message, didn't seem to get they were together.

"Come on babe, let's go," Kara said loudly enough that he would hear her.

"Let me get your number-" the guy said, taking out his phone. Kara pushed his hand holding the phone away. "She's already with someone. She's not interested in you. So leave before I make you."

Now the guy finally seemed to get it. "Oh," his glazed over eyes widened. "Okay." And he left, sulking with his beer in his hand.

"Thanks," Lena said gratefully as they walked over to a more secluded and dark part of the club. "He was really getting on my nerves and I didn't want to have to step on his toes with my heels and cause a scene."

Kara chuckled, relieved that was all over. "Yea, and I would have had to do the same if he didn't get the message. He doesn't know that you belong to me," she said, leaning in to kiss Lena as she pressed her to the wall.

Their kiss went on for a long time, Kara rubbing her bulge against the front of Lena's skirt, letting her know she was ready and prepared for this. Lena's hands went to Kara's hips, then down to her zipper, undoing it and allowing Kara's cock to spring free.

The danger of getting caught thrummed through both of their veins, only making their arousal's spike. Lena now span Kara around, making sure Kara was the one against the wall, using her body to cover the fact she was jerking Kara off with one hand, making sure the pre cum on her length slicked over it. Kara's hips jolted a little at each pull and she moaned into the kiss she and Lena shared that was all tongue and hot desire.

When Lena could feel Kara beginning to throb in her hand, she turned around, pushing up the back of her skirt. She looked around to see if anyone was looking but all attention was on the dance floor or by the bar and only two people stumbled by them, so drunk that they didn't seem to notice anything out of the usual.

Kara's erection was wet against Lena's thighs, trying to figure out where her pussy was. It was quite dark here and Kara resorted to using one hand to find Lena's panties, which were soaked in the middle and did a bad job of hiding her arousal.

Kara slid Lena's panties to the side, and holding herself in one hand, she entered in one thrust. Lena was so wet Kara had no trouble pushing in and out, though her actions were a bit timid, worried they'd get caught.

"Don't be afraid, babe," Lena gasped out, leaning back a little so that she could wrap an arm around Kara's neck and pull her in for a reassuring kiss, while her stomach undulated, pretending she was just dancing.

"I don't want us getting caught," Kara whispered against hot lips.

"What does it matter if we do? No one will care. Here, in this club, we're just two people. And not Supergirl or CEO," Lena reasoned and bent over so that it would be easier for Kara to thrust into her.

Kara's hand crawled to Lena's hips and she began thrusting in and out shallowly, mimicking grinding. In this way the base of her cock would rub up against Lena's clit, stimulating it and making her legs shake as lust struck through her.

"Harder," she commanded and Kara began to pull out more, until half of her cock could slide in and out of Lena before thrusting back in. She kept a wary eye out on the crowd, because she knew with her super speed she could get them out of the way so they couldn't get caught. It was hard though, when all her senses rested on Lena and on fucking her.

The hips on Lena's hands turned into more supporting ones as Lena succumbed to an orgasm quickly, her cries lost among some shouts from club goers as they began to rave harder to a song they knew and liked.

Feeling Lena milking her cock during her orgasm had Kara jogging her hips faster, driving her cock in deeper until she let out a low grunt, stilling as she released inside Lena. Warmth pooled in Lena's stomach and she let out a grateful moan at being filled. She could feel each throb as Kara released inside her in powerful streams until finally she finished, leaning back against the wall to catch her breath. Lena got off Kara's rigid dick and kissed her on her soft mouth. She could feel gravity working on Kara's release inside her, making it drip down her legs.

But Kara wasn't done yet. It was never enough for her to just cum inside Lena once. It was like being able to take bite of something delicious and having it in front of you but unable to bite into it again. No, Kara had to take that second bite.

In a rush of motion and energy, Kara had Lena pressed against the wall now, one leg hooked around her waist as Kara thrust in and out quickly, wanting to get them both off. Lena's wetness slipped free and made the front of Kara's jeans wet, not that the blonde minded right now. Not when Lena's back was arching off the wall and her eyes were fluttering shut in pleasure as in this position, Kara was able to angle in deeper.

Kara sent one hand up to tweak Lena's nipple through her material, feeling the turgid peak there. Her cock brushed sensitive patches inside Lena. "Oh, Kara," she moaned out. "That's it. Fuck me harder. Fill me up."

Kara moved her hips harder, her dick gliding through Lena's soaked folds. She lifted the leg on her hip even higher so she could get even deeper. Her cock head smashed into Lena's cervix, making Lena moan in excitement. The inside of her skirt was ruined and so were her panties, not that she minded. Kara could just fly them back home.

She came again around Kara's cock, her walls rippling and her breath being stolen from her lungs. Kara powered through, gritting her teeth, until Lena's orgasm was extended and she shuddered in Kara's strong hold, mind going hazy.

At last Kara's thrust stopped as she buried herself as deep as she could, strong fingers pressing down on Lena's hips as she came, burying her cry into Lena's clothed shoulder. The spurts came in rhythm to the bass music playing and Kara began to slowly pull out her softening cock, stopping at Lena's entrance as one last spurt emitted from her. She let out a sigh of relief when she was finally done, Lena laving up and down her neck and stopping to make a hickey on Kara's pulse point. She could feel Kara's release slowly dripping down her legs and she didn't want it to. It was supposed to stay inside. Otherwise how would they get the child they wanted?

"Let's finish this at home," she whispered hotly against Kara's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Kara nodded her head in agreement. They quickly adjusted themselves and then holding hands, left the club, eager to spend more time together.


	4. Books and Movies

Kara let out a shaky breath. "Lena," she exhaled, trying to keep her breathing normal. "I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"And why not?" Lena asked, popping off of Kara's dick with a wet noise.

"Because we're in a book store," Kara hissed. "And someone could see us."

Kara and Lena had gone shopping for some baby books. Books that would offer them advice on how to deal with a child on the way. Not that they had one coming yet, but they wanted to be prepared. And looking at those books had reminded Lena of how badly she and Kara wanted this, and had prompted her into spinning Kara into a shelf and kissing her hard, before getting to her knees in front of the blonde and sucking her off.

"Well your dick doesn't seem to be convinced I should stop," Lena teased, looking at the hard member, slick with her spit.

"Lena," Kara sighed out, really fighting with her morals and desires. Lena gave an enticing lick to the side of Kara's shaft which twitched.

"It'a almost time for the 17 hours anyways. So we might as well start early."

Kara gave in. She had a hard time saying no to her girlfriend.

"Alright, but quickly. Because we have a movie to catch later."

Lena nodded her head and went back to sucking Kara's dick. The blonde kept one eye open, and her hearing peeled for any one who might be coming into the back of the rather big book store. So far nothing but cobwebs and them here.

So she relaxed a little, letting Lena's head bob up and down on her erect cock. Pre cum was spilling freely and her hips twitched here and there as her hands tangled in Lena's hair, soothing them back. Soon she could feel the pressure building in her lower abdomen and she let out a groan. "Get ready," Kara said, urging Lena to get up. The CEO had been fingering her pussy before because she couldn't wait in her aroused state and now she was already primed and ready for Kara. She turned around and got a steady grip on the book shelves, the books long forgotten from her mind.

"Put your seed inside me baby," Lena cried out, bending over and spreading her legs, hands going back to spread her pussy lips as well. Kara gulped at the glistening wetness there. How could she resist? Especially when Lena begged so nicely?

Casting a another look over her shoulders, she saw the coast was clear. No one was near their aisle. Still, Lena would need to be quiet. So Kara picked up the discarded underwear and shoved it into Lena's mouth. And then she began rubbing her cock head against Lena's slit, warning her wordlessly, she was about to go in.

It was easy to slip in in one go and Kara wasted no time in thrusting in and with all she had. Wet slick noises filled the air and she hurried, wanting to get Lena off and herself before anyone spotted them. Her hands made finger marks on Lena's hips as the brunette moaned through her gag, eyes rolling into the back of her head each time Kara's frantic thrusting let her cock head hit Lena's cervix.

"I'll give you my seed alright," Kara panted, nipping at Lena's ear before mapping out kisses on the back of her neck. One hand went up to pull Lena's ponytail and wretch her head back so Kara could sloppily kiss her, the panties impeding their kiss a bit. "I'll pump you full of it," she declared and it sent shudders through Lena's figure, shudders that meant her cumming, wetness sloshing out between their joined sexes. Her walls greedily grabbed onto Kara's hard dick and Kara allowed herself to be milked for every last drop. It spattered inside, hot and sticky, making Lena's heart bloom as she felt the familiar warmth of it fill her. Quickly, Kara slide out and took out the plug they had gotten for Lena. She shoved it inside her girlfriend's wet folds.

The doctor had prescribed they do this, after they had confessed to a lot of sex while they were standing up or in public and he told them a plug would be needed to keep the important stuff in. He looked as disappointed as they did that Lena's tests still came out negative.

"I don't know why it's not happening," he had shaken his head sadly, and all they could do was follow his new recommendations. Maybe they would provide useful.

Lena didn't mind the plug. While it had been odd getting used to it at first, now she barely noticed the discomfort of it at all even as she walked and went about her day.

They took a moment to fix their selves before Lena pocketed her ruined panties and Kara picked up the books they had been looking at. They hurried to the register to buy them because the movie was about to begin in ten minutes.

They got to the theater right on time and the lights dimmed as it began to play, an action feature they had both agreed on for Kara's sake because there was no way she was going to watch some indie film she had no idea about.

Kara also got some snacks and though she offered Lena some, the CEO declined for the most part, letting Kara devastate the food and leave no trace of it merely twenty minutes into the movies. Her Kryptonian DNA sure gave her a big appetite. And on the topic of appetites, Kara was still craving Lena and so was Lena craving her.

Kara was still partially hard from before, so it wasn't hard for Lena to get her back to full mast. She unzipped Kara's pants and pulled her dick out, stroking it as she watched the movie. Kara wriggled in her seat, enjoying the slow strokes that got her ready. With her other hand, Lena pushed two fingers into herself, already bursting with arousal at thinking on how Kara would enter her once more. She could still feel the cum from before inside her thanks to the special order plug they'd gotten for this purpose. She'd taken it out for now, pocketing it into her purse for future use.

But she wanted more so as to increase their chances of having a child.

Lena spread her fingers around, mixing in Kara's cum and her slickness. She spread her legs a bit more to get a better angle, throwing her head back as she almost came from how she rubbed against her soft patch inside. But she wouldn't come unless it was on Kara's dick. She wanted the other woman to feel it. Feel how Lena squeezed down on that massive prick of hers.

Unable to resist much longer, Lena got up discreetly and sank down on Kara's cock, taking half of it easily as she settled into her lap. No one was sitting in the back row and the movie was loud, so they didn't have to be as careful. The fact they were doing this in public got Lena even hotter. She moaned out as she slid down the rest of the cock. It felt so right to have it inside her. So thick and strong. The spongy tip rested inside against her cervix, twitching and ready to service her, ready to spill more cum out into her.

Lena's heat and wetness was more than enough for Kara to feel ready to burst once more. Steady and slow thrusts was what they started off with, Kara pressing her face into Lena's back and breathing in her scent harshly as her breathing picked up pace. Lena took Kara's hands and directed them under her shirt where her nipples were hard. The blonde tugged at them, flicking them between her fingers. Eventually their motions got sloppier and Lena came first with Kara following after her, their shared moans covered up by an explosion.

And even after Kara had come inside her, Lena remained sitting there, half watching the movie, wanting to feel Kara's cock inside her. It gave the feeling of being connected. And it was nice and warm, and arousing. As the movie went on, Lena could occasionally grind against it, letting her clit rub against Kara's base. The blonde would helpfully aid out by kissing up and down Lena's neck and slipping a hand in between their sexes to make Lena cum. The brunette's silky walls would squeeze down on Kara's member, making lights flash before her eyes. She could barely focus on the movie, and it wasn't like she could see much of it, given that Lena was blocking her view.

Honestly, Lena was a much better view. And much more interesting than even the best action movie because the action Lena gave Kara was out of this world, even for an alien like Supergirl.

Kara enjoyed staying inside Lena. It felt safe and warm here. And so right. She stayed hard after cumming and each time Lena would cum around the stiff rod still inside her, Kara felt herself draw closer to cumming herself. Eventually she noticed Lena was relaxing and tightening her inside muscles on purpose, trying to draw more cum out of Kara, who was more than happy to provide. She rutted inwards, shallow thrusts, but enough to get her to cum. It wasn't as strong as last time, but it drenched Lena's walls and let Kara relax back into her seat, finally soft at last.

Lena let a satisfied sigh at this, before finally slipping off and placing the plug back in so Kara's release could stay inside her. She adjusted her skirts as did Kara adjust her pants and shirt. And not too soon. The movie had ended and it was time to leave. Kara held Lena's hand in hers as they left the theater, satisfied for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only gets smuttier from here ;)


	5. Balcony

Kara had always wanted to have sex like this. But she'd never wanted to put Lena in harm's way. Not that she couldn't protect her or anything, but just that she didn't want Lena to freak out during it and hurt herself. But now with Lena in a baby making craze, where no law could stop her from having sex until she got what she wanted, Kara's fantasy just became a reality.

"I think it would be easier without the costume," she said, looking herself over in it. She looked good in it, she had to admit, as it showed off every muscle she had, but it wasn't appropriate right now. "It might draw unnecessary attention if I get spotted in the sky. And also," she pulled up her cape. "This cape will get in the way."

"I suppose we don't need the outfit. But wear something easily accessible," Lena said, rubbing her chin in thought. Kara used super speed to change.

"How about this?" She held her arms out so she could be examined.

Lena shook her head no. So Kara changed into something else.

"Still no."

Another quick change.

Another no, until finally, "yes, that will do," Lena nodded her head.

"Do I have to be in a bikini?" Kara half whined. "I'll feel ridiculous."

"You'll be too busy fucking me to feel that way," Lena assured and then went up to her girlfriend and gave her a sound kiss on the lips. "Now, let me change into something more comfortable and I'll meet you on the balcony in ten."

Kara nodded her head and waited for her girlfriend impatiently, tapping her fingers on the metal railing as she gazed over the city below them. Everything was so tiny from up here and the only other building this tall was Catco's building. If Kara waved to them, she wondered if anyone could see her?

There came a gentle throat clearing from behind and Kara spun around, eyes and jaw going wide.

"A lingerie?" Kara gasped out loud, her heart racing at the sight.

Lena was wearing all black bra and underwear, with a sheer negligee over it all. She bit her bottom lip, looking absolutely devious.

"Yes. Now," she said, slowly approaching Kara, before running her hands over her muscled arms. "Are we ready?"

"I feel under dressed," Kara joked weakly to which Lena just tsked to shush her. "You're fine. More than fine," she assured in a low purr. "Now, are you going to fuck me or what?"

They brought their lips together, kissing slowly at first, tongues teasing and testing. Lena always liked to dominate the kisses and it amused Kara to have tongue and teeth nip at her until she let Lena lead the pace of their kisses. The brunette was demanding with her mouth, devouring Kara as their kisses got faster and stronger. Hands began to roam over flesh.

Kara's hands bunched up the edges of Lena's negligee, tugging it up over her as they broke the kiss apart for a quick second before continuing. With the nearly silent droning of cars and traffic underneath them and the lights glowing up at them, the mood on the balcony was set. Kara leaned against the cold metal as Lena's hands swept over her shoulders, then her breasts, squeezing on them over the bikini fabric and then down to admire her abs. Staying a long time there.

"I never get tired of touching them," Lena whispered against Kara's lips.

"And I never get tired of you touching them," Kara assured with a small huff of laughter as her own hands squeezed Lena's soft ass between strong fingers, hard enough to draw a moan out of the brunette's mouth. Her hands went lower, passing over damp panties as she began to rub the bulge in the front of her bikini bottom against Lena's crotch.

They resumed making out, this time more fiercely, allowing Kara to spin them around and pin Lena against the cool metal. She let out a small gasp that Kara's mouth swallowed at the touch of cold, but she didn't mind as Kara's hands raked through her thick locks, making a mess of her ponytail.

"Get inside me," Lena commanded as Kara kissed her way down her neck, ensuring the skin there would be bruised tomorrow. It only made Lena's pleasures soar, making her close her eyes and let out a small whimper growing in the back of her throat.

Eventually Kara's eager mouth got down her collarbone, to the valley of her breasts, slipping free the globes from their cages of a bra. It had been too long since Kara gotten a chance to suck on them, because they had been in public and they'd never had the time. But now...

"Kara," Lena half groaned, half encouraged. She wanted Kara inside her, feeling the heavy throbbing of her member against her, eliciting a molten reaction from her core. She felt like she would melt from desire. She needed the blonde inside her, but Kara was in no rush for once.

Her lips wrapped around one nipple, while her hand played with the other. They were sensitive and Lena's chest heaved as Kara serviced them, taking enjoyment in the moans and little hip thrusts that Lena did.

She grinned against one of the nipples and switched, making sure both nipples were covered in saliva.

"Kara, I need you inside me. Please," Lena begged and it turned Kara on to hear her girlfriend beg for her.

"How badly do you need me?" she asked.

"So badly," Lena said wantonly. "If your dick doesn't go inside me, I might shrivel up and die."

"Don't be dramatic," Kara said, lightly slapping the side of Lena's boob in reprimand. The firm flesh jiggled and Kara palmed at it, lifting her lips up from the other nipple to press a soothing kiss to Lena's lips.

"I'm serious."

"Get down on your knees and prove it to me, then," Kara ordered and Lena dropped down without hesitation. Her mouth opened obediently as Kara pulled out her hard dick, tip wet with pre-cum. She stroked it a bit so it got firmer and then let it hang in the air so Lena could shuffle a bit closer and wrap those heavenly lips of hers against Kara's dick. It was so warm and nice and Kara's eyes slipped closed as she could feel Lena playfully lave the slit before alternating between sucking motions and bobbing her head back and forth. The farthest she went down was halfway on Kara's dick but she wouldn't have to go deep in order to get Kara to blow her load. Kara could rapidly feel herself harden even more, tip leaking lots of pre-cum now.

Lena loved the salty taste of it and she began to jerk the base of Kara's dick so she could get more of the flavor. Kara groaned at the sensation and had to quickly regain her senses before she gave into cumming down Lena's throat.

"Get up babe. Hands on the railing."

Lena gave one last hungry suck before getting up, baleful expression gone and replaced by excitement at finally getting what she wanted.

Lena was now bent over the balcony, hands on the bar, legs spread and naked, a drop of moisture escaping from between. Kara couldn't help from leaning down and licking Lena's slit, allowing her tongue to caress over the clit so she could hear Lena's cry. Her legs shook a bit and what Kara wouldn't have to see those thighs clamp down tight on her head as she made Lena come on her tongue, over and over. But there would be time for that later. Lena needed to come around her cock instead.

The stark member jutted out through the chill air as Kara finally began to feed it inside Lena, inch by inch.

The brunette finally let out a satisfied moan as she felt Kara's dick bottom out and brush against the head of her cervix.

Slotted so that their hips aligned perfectly, Kara took a moment to admire Lena's back and the way her breasts hung, nipples hard from the air and from arousal. Then she grabbed Lena by the hips and pulled out, leaving only the head in before slamming back inside. The rhythm was fast and hard, Lena moaning out into the cold air as their skin slapped against each other.

"Harder, Kara," Lena moaned, eyes closed and resting her forehead against the metal as her pleasure mounted.

Kara grunted and began to exert herself more, the railing shaking a bit with their thrusting. Her cock head smashed inside hard, making Lena moan each time at the combination of pleasure and pain. Her walls were so tight. "So greedy," Kara muttered out. "So greedy for my dick."

"Only your dick, Kara," Lena answered and then shuddered as her orgasm ripped through her, making a splash of wetness erupt from her. Her thighs shook and she felt like she couldn't keep herself up, if not for the fact Kara's hands grabbed both of her legs and lifted them up, so now Lena was straight towards the bar and Kara fucking her this way.

She kept thrusting, until Lena, experienced her second orgasm, shuddering with a big breathy moan that Kara wished the whole world could hear. That way they could all know Lena was hers.

Kara slowed down her thrusts and set Lena's legs down because the brunette wanted to change positions. She didn't let go of the bars, but merely turned around, squatting. "Sit under me, babe."

This would require Kara to let her legs dangle off the balcony in between the bars, but she didn't mind. She got on her back, allowing Lena to slowly slip onto her cock again, moaning as felt the hot stiff member inside her. "Fuck. Feels so good," she threw her head back as she sunk down to the hilt. Kara echoed that sentiment.

"You feel so good babe. So tight and hot," she commented as she slowly began to thrust up into Lena's motions. The thrusts were a bit slower this way but they got deeper and Kara could feel herself about to crest as she watched her dick split Lena's puffy lips, disappearing inside of her. Lena too could see the way Kara's cock went inside her and she loved it. Watching the way they fit perfectly together.

She rose up and down, rubbing her slit against Kara's cock head when she allowed Kara to slip out before she sank back down on her and rocked back and forth on her base, giving her clit simultaneously as Kara's hands fondled her breasts.

"I-I'm going to cum soon," Kara groaned out.

"Good," Lena affirmed with a breathless hum. "Come inside me."

Kara would. As she watched her dick being ridden, she wondered, what did it look inside Lena? She had an ability to see how it looked and she had never thought of doing it before. Maybe she could do it? Just this once to see?

She was curious. And horny.

She used her super vision to see inside and it was so fucking hot. Seeing the way she pushed Lena's walls to make room for her. The way she brushed against her cervix. Claiming every last inch for herself. She came with a groan, watching strands of her cum painting the inside of Lena. The sight was so hot that it lead to a smaller orgasm where even more spurts came out from her, covering Lena's walls.

The woman on top of her shivered and came too, walls clinging onto Kara's cock and milking every last drop out of her. She slumped over on Kara's tired form and they took a moment to just lie there.

"Now," Lena coyly and slightly out of breath suggested, "we fuck in midair."

And an excited and eager Kara dutifully lifted them up off the balcony and somewhere up high where no one would be able to see them unless they had telescope.


	6. Pool

The weather was hot and only getting hotter. So Lena and Kara decided to make use of Lena's giant private pool at her country side house. They were planning to stay the whole day there, just relaxing and eating cucumber sandwiches and drinking lemonade. Or at least Kara associated the pool with this: with food, drinks, and lots of tanning before sweet cool water.

Lena had other plans, naturally.

Kara should have known, when she saw her girlfriend walk out of the house in a skimpy bikini that practically covered nothing.

Kara's jaw had dropped and she'd almost choked on the ice cube inside. She quickly recovered, her voice soft when she spoke. "Wow."

"See something you like?" Lena raised a haughty brow as she gave a deliberate spin, showing off her soft flesh.

"If I wasn't in the pool already, I'd be burning up," Kara said with a low whistle. She placed her cup on the ledge and pulled herself out of the pool, the water pouring off of her hard muscles. She sauntered up to her girlfriend, wrapping her in a cold and wet embrace.

"You're freezing!" Lena squealed but still accepted the kiss with minimal complaining.

"Then come in the pool with me and you won't be as cold," Kara offered and Lena went after her. While Kara submerged herself in one go, Lena daintily dipped one toe in and then the other, until she was ready to get in. She slowly slid in, her human body taking a longer time to get used to the cold water.

Kara was floating on her back, enjoying the warmth of the rays on her front and the cold of the water on her back. Her hair was a golden halo around her. "This is nice," she commented breezily. "Being able to spend time away from the city. From work. We need this. You need this."

Lena nodded her head, staring absently ahead. It had been three months now of trying and still no results. They were getting desperate. Upset. Lena felt like she was at fault and blamed herself, meanwhile Kara felt she was at fault and blamed herself. But blame would get them nowhere. That's why they decided they would just enjoy their time together without the added stress of making a baby.

"Hey, it's okay," Kara soothed when she righted herself and saw a tear glimmering in Lena's eye. She swam up to her and comforted her girlfriend by hugging her, feeling her soft curves on her hard ones.

"I know...it's just frustrating," Lena breathed out, her breath tickling Kara's neck.

"Don't think about it. Just relax. And I know just the thing to relax you," Kara said, winking and submerging herself before Lena could say another word.

"Oh!" Lena gasped out when she felt skilled fingers pushing her underwear aside. And then there was a head between her legs, a strong tongue flicking through her folds. She grabbed onto blonde hair which was floating around down below. She didn't grip Kara's head in case the blonde needed air, which knowing her, wouldn't be for a long time. So Lena threw back her head and let her moans out freely, one hand gripping the ledge for support as Kara worked at her.

Kara could hold her breath for a long time, but even she could run out. So she surfaced, opting to finish the job with two of her fingers instead. She gave three sharp thrusts and Lena was coming.

Lena sagged into her arms when she came, nuzzling her nose into Kara's neck. "Thank you." The old spark was in her eyes. "I think it's time I repaid the favor."

She grabbed Kara by her wet hair and shoved their lips together. They clashed together painfully with a hint of teeth as Kara backed Lena up against the pool wall, boxing her in. Despite the cool water, her body was now burning hot on Lena's words. And the member between her legs throbbed thick and hot.

Lena's hands trailed down, taking in the feel of Kara's breasts, of her abs, and of her dick as she slid the bikini bottom aside. Kara was already hard and ready for action. There would be no need for lubrication since they were underwater. Kara hefted Lena's legs up as they continued to make out. Her legs held up by Kara's powerful arms allowed better access, Lena's own bikini bottom already floating somewhere off to the side because it had been removed beforehand. Her pussy was revealed, pink lips beckoning. Kara teased the cock head against Lena's folds and the brunette moaned, breathing hotly against Kara's lips. "Don't tease."

"This isn't me teasing." Kara grinned. "You're impatient today."

"I've been horny all day. Thinking about you fucking me in the pool. So get on with it."

"So demanding," Kara growled, shifting her hips away. Lena whimpered at that. "I think you can ask me more nicely."

"Kara please, fuck me."

Kara shook her head. Lena bucked up her hips, or tried to, but Kara still held her up.

Lena let out a huff. "Kara, please, please. Fuck me hard. Fuck me however you like, as long as you fuck me. Use me."

Kara smiled as she felt a shudder of pleasure go down her spine. She loved the way Lena begged.

She shifted closer, head catching the entrance of Lena's slit. The brunette let out a happy sob and bit her bottom lip as Kara pushed the rest in. Kara felt so warm and hot inside her. And she could feel her pulsing. She let the blonde set the pace. She rocked back and forth, long strong thrusts. Lena moaned happily. 

"Have you thought about marriage?" Kara asked out of the blue and it was enough to almost draw Lena out of her lust. Almost. 

"Marriage? What about it?"

"I don't know. You ever want to get married one day?" Kara didn't know where this was coming from. She was content just being girlfriends with Lena. Maybe it was some unconscious sentiment. Maybe she wanted Lena to be legally hers. 

"I thought we didn't need a ring to prove our love to each other," Lena said as she threw her head back and tightened around Kara's dick. The pleasure was building in Lena's lower abdomen. She was going to cum soon because of Kara's steady strokes. 

"We don't," Kara said, panting lightly. "But it would be nice to have a wedding. Sometime in the future."

"You are such a romantic," Lena huffed and closed her eyes as her nails buried into Kara's skin. They didn't break blood and Lena wished that they could, so everyone could see the marks she left on Kara that claimed her. It was very arousing to know the woman was hers. Lena shuddered as she came down from her high, Kara setting her legs down, as the CEO came. 

It took a moment for Lena to realize that Kara still hadn't come. So then why had she stopped?

"Kara?" she asked, leaning against the wall because her legs still felt unsteady. 

"Let's go to your bed. It'll be better there," Kara promised and enticed. 

"Or the bath tub since we're both already wet," Lena suggested and Kara got out of the pool, pulling Lena up afterwards and cradling her in her arms. 

She carried her all the way up the stairs and set her down on the lip of the huge tub. Then she began to run the tap warm while Lena tossed in some bath liquid so the water would get nice and foamy.

While they waited for the water to fill, they made out some more, Lena stroking Kara's dick to keep it nice and hard. She couldn't wait for it to be inside her again even though she had already cum twice.

“Was that your way of asking me to marry you?” Lena asked between bruising kisses.

“What was?”

“The question you asked me in the pool.”

Kara shook her head. “I was just....probing. I don't want to pressure you into anything.”

“So do you want to get married?” Lena asked, twining her arms over Kara's head and sinking a deep one on her that made it harder for the both of them to think as lust played with their minds. Kara gripped the edge of the tub hard, teetering to hold her balance. The water pounded behind them and the scent of lavender filled the air.

“Eventually, yea. Maybe after the kids get older.”

“And you want to propose to me?”

“No point in telling you, it'll ruin the surprise,” Kara said and then playfully shoved Lena into the water. The brunette let out a little eep as she splashed. But the water was high enough that her body sunk below the foamy water safely. “Kara!” she admonished but with no real choler.

Kara grinned and slide down to join her. She tossed her top and her bottom off, letting them fall by the toilet. She slinked into the water like a predatory cat, body sleek and hard, ready to devour Lena.

Lena loved the hungry look on Kara's face. She tugged her closer, letting the two of their mouths join in a sloppy kiss before Kara found Lena's legs under the water and spread them apart. Lena helped guide her in because the suds made it harder to see and then Kara was pumping in, arms gripping the lip of the tub as she boxed Lena in against the porcelain. Her back muscles flexed and Lena dug her nails into them, loving the way Kara's body worked so perfectly.

“Deeper,” she groaned out and almost nearly choked on her own plea as Kara shifted one of Lena's legs further open so she could get more in. “Fuck!” Lena cried out in joy, jolting her hips so she could meet Kara's thrusts.

Kara's eyes fluttered shut as she felt her orgasm approaching. The water sloshed around their bodies, spilling onto the floor with their frantic motions. “Lena, I'm going to cum,” she warned, thrusting even faster.

“Then come,” Lena urged and Kara did, taking in a huge breath as she came. Kara spurting inside Lena made her own orgasm cum. Once the mutual orgasms faded they settled down into the water, Kara covering Lena's body with her own, staying inside her. Lena stroked Kara's back as they relished in the feel of each other.

“Did we think of names?” Kara asked.

“No. I don't think we ever did,” Lena sighed out. “What put you in such a thinking mood today?”

Kara shrugged. “I don't know....just seeing you sad, I guess.”

“I'm not giving up hope just yet,” Lena promised and dropped a kiss on the crown of Kara's head. “As for names. Well, if it's a boy I was thinking we could name him something from your culture. And if it was a girl, than I was thinking we'd give her a human name.”

“That sounds nice,” Kara said, jogging her hips a bit when she had recovered. She was still hard. It would be a shame to waste it. She looked into Lena's eyes. Without asking, she knew the brunette was willing to accept another round.

And that day, they spent some time moping up the floor of the bathroom because too much water had gotten onto it.


	7. Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The comment section inspired this chapter.

The wind up here was cold and cutting, but not as cold or cutting as the ropes holding Lena tied to the top of the tower. She was a good 60 stories above the ground and the cars were merely specks in the dark of the night. Like little fireflies with their bright colors. She wiggled against the tight hold and her straining caused the ripped open top of her shirt to spill her breasts out even more, making her shiver. She was cold and scared, wanting for rescue. She had lost her heels some miles back and her skirt was dirtied and ripped up. Strands of her black hair flew loose and she spat out one strand that the wind blew in.

"Supergirl! Supergirl come save me!" she called out to the wind, wondering if the superhero would even hear her over the sounds of city life.

She shouldn't have worried. A familiar streak of red and blue shot up through the sky, landing in front of her. Supergirl's cape fluttered behind her and she had concern on her face. "Don't worry. I'm here to save you."

"Thank goodness," Lena breathed out. "An evil villain kidnapped me. I was afraid I would get left up here forever."

"Don't worry, the villain has already been taken care of. You're safe with me now," Kara said, going around to untie Lena. The woman sagged down in relief and Kara rushed around to catch her before she could fall onto the floor.

"Oh my," Lena gasped as she felt up Kara's muscles. "How strong you are."

"All the better to rescue you with," Kara grinned, finding it harder to stay in character as their play progressed. They used such cheesy lines.

"Well, my hero," Lena drawled, letting her tongue slip out through her lips and flick against them playfully as she said this next, "I think a strong fast hero like you should be rewarded for saving little ole' me."

Kara swallowed hard at this as she felt herself getting harder in her superhero suit. "And what kind of reward were you thinking of miss Luthor?"

Lena bit her bottom lip playfully. "The kind that will satisfy you completely." Her hands snaked down to Kara's hips, forcing them tightly against hers. She could feel the sizable bulge there. "The kind that apparently your naughty mind has already been thinking about."

"You are a very beautiful woman, miss Luthor. I could not help myself." Kara explained this.

"And you are a beautiful woman too, Supergirl. That's why I don't mind," she ground her hips against Kara's with force, savoring every inch she rubbed up against. Kara let out a hiss, growing even harder. This suit didn't leave much room for her erection and it was getting painful.

"Then we should cut to the chase so I may receive my reward," Kara said, wagging her brows. This was it, what they had planned for. Lena was enjoying air sex a lot and they had been doing it a lot more frequently, prompting Kara to make the joke about frequent flyer miles. Kara did worry about Lena during the air sex, because she always inexplicably feared dropping her by accident. Not that it could happen, since Kara's reflexes were too fast for that.

But it was an ever present concern, one that once they got into the heat of things, vacated Kara's mind.

Lena pressed her lips against Kara's and they kissed for a good while, teasing and probing each other's mouths with hot hungry kisses. As they kissed Lena began to strip off her own shirt and let it drop to the floor. Her skin was no longer cool but heated from all their ministrations. Her heart was racing in her chest as a slickness grew between her legs. She loved the excitement and thrill of sky sex, something she could do with no one else but Kara.

Kara's strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe and warm as slowly they began to float up until they were a good two feet up from the roof. Kara didn't go any higher, because she had to undo her costume. With one hand supporting Lena, she used her other to swiftly undo the necessary zippers and then her bottom half was free, her erection standing stiff in the cool air.

So far no one had caught them while they did this and hopefully their good luck would continue with this.

Kara floated up even higher, kissing Lena gently up and down her neck, wishing she could use one of her hands to tweak a hard nipple.

"I want to ride you," Lena confessed breathlessly as she wiggled free of her skirt, confident that Kara wouldn't drop her as she did this. The skirt fluttered down wildly to the roof top, leaving Lena in only a bra and with soaked panties.

"You sure you can handle it, miss Luthor?" Kara teased.

"Anything to reward a brave hero like you," Lena said back, smiling so coyly.

They had not tried this position in air yet and Kara carefully leveled them out so that she was on the bottom and Lena was hovering over her, panties pushed to the side and erection angled below her slit.

Kara thrust in one go, holding Lena cradled to her body safely. Lena let out a gasp and threw her head back as Kara fit all the way in, bottoming out on the first go. "Fuck. Now I know why they call you the woman of steel," she said when she had recovered slightly, wiggling her hips to feel the hard rod inside her shifting her insides.

"Why thank you, miss Luthor," Kara said, biting the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't laugh at the creative use of the phrase. She did enjoy role playing with Lena but she could also never take it quite seriously and something told her Lena wasn't necessarily taking it seriously either.

Kara began to slowly thrust her hips back and forth, and Lena lifted herself up and down, using Kara's hard abs as support. They floated languidly above the building, letting the wind up here carry them, direct them. Their hair moved with each breeze and it made Lena's sex hair even wilder than before.

"I'm close already," she groaned out, feeling the orgasm approaching swiftly. She never lasted long when they did it like this and Kara thrust in sharply several more times so that Lena could come and come hard.

The woman shuddered above her, closing her eyes as she let out a sharp moan. When she had finished, Kara continued fucking her, long low thrusts before they built up into faster strokes. She could feel Lena's walls clenching around her again as Lena bounced up and down, her tits bouncing inside her bra. Kara lifted her hands off of Lena's hips to divulge her of her bra and to fondle the perk breasts there. Lena moaned happily at the treatment, grinding down even harder on Kara's sex.

She exploded all over again, cumming hard around Kara's member, slickness slipping out of her in a wave. She was panting harshly and so was Kara, dangerously close to the edge. Her dick gave an angry throb as she withheld from coming, wanting Lena to unfold even more above her.

This time she rotated Lena on her dick and sat up a little, so that it looked like she was sitting in air and with Lena sitting on her lap. Lena didn't need to be prompted. She began to slide up and down Kara's dick, the blonde thrusting feverishly now into the warm wetness just for her. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck so she could hold herself up better. 

Kara came hard, groaning lowly into Lena's air as the woman ground her pussy down hard to make sure she had every last inch of Kara's cock inside her as the blonde orgasmed. Spurts of hot come filled her insides as Kara's dick throbbed for a long time, continuously spilling. When she had at last regained her breath, she found they had ended up about three blocks away from their building and would need to fly back to get their things.

For now she felt satisfied and happy.

"Thank you for your service to the city," Kara whispered into Lena's ear before nibbling on the fleshy part of it.

Lena smiled and turned her head to kiss Kara's lips. "Oh, my services aren't done just yet. It seems the city," and at this she ground down purposefully on the blonde's still erect cock, "still has a bit of an issue. I think I might know how to fix it."

Well, if Lena was offering, who was Kara to turn down such a gracious offer?

They fucked for another five blocks.

* * *

A young boy and his mother sat on the roof of their apartment complex, gazing up at the sky. They were taking turns with the telescope to see what stars they could identify.

He had already gotten a few but this next one stumped him. "Mom, what's this one? It sort of looks like a moon to me."

His mom came over and looked through the scope, gasping and startling back from it, covering young Timmy's eyes. "Timmy I think we've had enough star gazing for one night."

"Aww but mom!"

"No butts! I mean it!" she screeched out, traumatized. And hurriedly she packed up the stuff, trying to get the image of someone's naked ass floating in midair out of her head.


	8. Marathon- Part One

They had agreed upon a sex marathon in order to get the results they wanted. Not that either of them were going to complain about it any time soon. Not when it gave them both an excuse to fuck off from work and to spend time wrapped up in each other's arms.

Lena's apartment was the location they had selected because Kara's was too small and it was liable for someone to hear through the walls of the apartment. Lena's place was a good twenty stories above from the highest complex and so no one could hear the loud moans Lena would let out as she came more than twice in a row.

They had been going at it for more than five hours now, taking breaks every now and then so that they could breathe or get some water. Lena's expensive sheets were far from salvageable at this point and would likely need to be thrown out.

"Victoria," Lena said in a content voice as she lay in the bed, sheets crumpled to one side and Kara naked behind her, spooning. Their bodies were covered in sweat and they were due for a shower and shower sex as a result.

"Whose that?" Kara asked, stopping in her journey of kissing up Lena's neck to ask this. She felt a hint of jealousy at the name. Was Lena seeing someone else-

"The name of our daughter. Or one of the names. What do you think about it?" Lena asked.

Kara relaxed, feeling instantly at ease. "I like it. It's kinda noble. Like she's a Victorian princess or something."

"It's not too elite is it? I don't want it to be a snobby name."

"It doesn't have to be a snobby name," Kara pointed out.

"What about Veronica?"

"I also like it."

"Hm, you're not really helping me decide much."

"I'm the type to name our child whatever comes to the top of my head when they're born."

Lena snorted in laughter. "Yea, like pop-tart," she said, imagining Kara would name their child after the sugary snack she liked.

"I wouldn't be that bad," Kara said playfully and snuggled tighter into Lena. "I would at least try to be health conscious and name them like Eggplant or something."

Lena snorted again. "That's why we need to come up with names months in advance. Have you thought of any yet?"

Kara sighed. "I thought of one. Zer-El."

"What does it mean?"

"It means Lover. Someone who loves others and is kind. Like a lover of animals."

"It's a pretty name."

"You know what else is pretty?" Kara asked, propping herself up on her elbow over Lena. She smiled down. "You."

"You're such a dork," Lena said but couldn't hold back her smile. Kara bent her head down to kiss Lena, their lips playing a slow tango. Lena turned to face Kara, running her hands down her toned stomach, grinning when Kara sucked in a shocked breath of sensitivity.

"Don't stop," Kara said as Lena's hands went down more and more.

They reached a growing erection, wrapping around it and tugging the member up high so that it grew harder, ready for insertion. Kara had come so many times already but it seemed her alien biology was up for more in a way a typical humans might not be.

"Where do you want it this time?" Kara asked as her eyes fluttered close and open on the steady strokes. She could feel herself throbbing in Lena's hand.

"I think the kitchen counters. I've always wanted you to perch me up on one of those and fuck me there hard enough the bowls fall out the cabinets," Lena admitted.

"We might make a mess."

"I won't complain," Lena assured. "Besides, there's no one to bother us for this whole weekend. We wouldn't want to put the situation to waste, would we?"

Kara scooped Lena up into her arms and took her down to the kitchen, her bare feet slapping against the cool tile floor. She set Lena down on the marble counter, the marble cool on her warm skin. She spread her legs to wrap them around Kara as Kara slid her arms up to find their home on Lena's hips.

They made out for a while, hands exploring bodies they had already mapped well with tongue and teeth before. Lena's normally pale and flawless skin was marked was hickey's, marks she could not return because of Kara's tough skin. But one day she would find a way around this. A way to prove Kara was hers for all the world to see.

Kara slipped a hand down between Lena's thighs to check if she was ready. The woman was and so Kara slid her down the counter and then gently turned her around so that Lena had her elbows on the counter and her ass in the air.

"Don't be gentle," she insisted. "Make me feel each thrust."

Kara needed no further encouragement. She held herself in one hand, sliding the tip of her dick against Lena's slit, lubricating it naturally before sliding half of herself in one one go. She couldn't slide the rest in because Lena's walls were already clamping down tightly against her, happy to have Kara's hot length inside and wanting to milk it for all it was worth right away.

Kara wanted as Lena's walls adjusted so that she could slide the rest of the way in, bottoming out. It was a snug fit, despite all the sex they'd had already.

Kara then pulled out and roughly thrust back in, hands on Lena's hips and thrusting in and out full force. Her hips churned fast and hard and Lena had to really lean against the counter so she didn't fall over as her legs began to shake in anticipation of cumming. The slight edge of pain to each rough thrust was perfect and she moaned out loud, happy.

She would never get over the feeling of Kara's inside her, filling her up so right. Lena knew that sex with anyone else would never feel as good as this. She only ever wanted Kara from now on. She pushed her hips back to get as much in as she could and Kara wrapped her fingers in her dark hair and pulled her head back so she could lean in for a kiss.

Lena happily gave one and Kara let her head go in favor of lifting one leg up higher, over her hip, so she could get even deeper. Lena moaned at that added sensation and her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head. She came, hard, nails scrapping against marble. But Kara didn't come just yet. She kept going, thrusting even harder.

The coffee machine to their right began to shake now, threatening to fall over. Neither of them cared.

Lena came yet again, wetness seeping from her and splattering against the floor. That would need to be cleaned up later.

"I'm going to cum soon," Kara announced, huffing and puffing as she tried to hold on, to give Lena another orgasm before she gave in. But she couldn't. Too much pleasure mounted inside her and she came, burying herself to the hilt and filling Lena with rope after rope of sticky fluid.

Lena's walls greedily sucked it all in, demanding for more. She always wanted more. Like Kara's children, but yet they were no where closer to having any. It was frustrating. But she couldn't think about that now. She just had to keep trying.

She felt Kara's iron grip on her hips relax as the blonde slumped over on her. "Are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice full of concern. "Should we take a break for dinner?"

"There's only one thing I'm hungry for," Lena asserted. "But I could do with a shower."

"Right," Kara sweetly kissed Lena behind her ear. "Shower sex it is." And then she swept her up in the direction of the bathroom.


	9. Marathon Part Two

Eventually, even Kara's inhuman ability to get several erections in a row couldn't hold up to the multiple orgasms Lena could have.

"While head is great, babe," Lena said as Kara ate her out with gusto, "it's not going to give us kids." Her hand stroked through Kara's blonde locks as the blonde set back with a soft sigh. Licking her lips because she loved how Lena tasted, she did have to acknowledge it was true. After all, this whole weekend had been booked for that whole process.

"Do you want me to pop a pill enhancer?" she asked, sitting back on her haunches between Lena's legs. She had never taken one before and she didn't know how it would affect her alien biology. But it would be worth it if they could get the results they wanted.

"If you want," Lena said, looking at the clock. They only had today, having utilized yesterday, and that was it for sex. Tomorrow would be back to work.

"I'll be back," Kara said, leaning down to kiss Lena's sensitive tummy and then hurried off to get dressed and go to the store to find some. With her super speed it wouldn't be hard to get some and be back before five minutes had even passed. But it would take a bit of time before it took effect. She supposed they could eat something during this time. Or watch a show.

Both of them were getting desperate for results now. Why was it taking so long? Was it because of Kara's alien biology? But the doctor had said it would be fine. That they were both similar enough it shouldn't make a difference.

She went to the kitchen and started making them food, Lena coming out a minute later, wearing a big over sized t-shirt that left her bare legs exposed. Her hair was up in a frumpy bun and she hugged Kara from behind, watching the woman fry some rice for their lunch. They had been making love to each other for four hours in a row and this was their first real break. "How do you feel?" Kara asked. "I hope I wasn't too rough."

"You know I like it rough," Lena answered, pecking Kara on her neck and sliding back so the blonde could cook more easily. Lena hopped onto a stool and snacked on an apple in the meantime. She watched Kara moving across the kitchen with an ease and grace that being Supergirl brought her.

They sat down and had a quick lunch, wondering if the pill would kick in. "Feel anything?" Lena asked.

"No, not yet," Kara answered. "Maybe it might not even work because it's not strong enough for me."

"I guess we should call it a night and just watch some stuff?" Lena suggested, wanting to still make the most of her weekend in with Kara. And so they did just that.

* * *

"Uh, Lena, I think it hit me," Kara said as she peeked into the bathroom where Lena was taking a shower. The woman took a moment to peer out from the curtains, eyes widening on Kara's erection, distending her sweatpants like crazy.

Lena smiled coyly, licking her lips. "Then I guess we better make use of it," she said and Kara shed her clothes quickly, leaving them on the tiled floor at that coy invitation.

The shower water was cool on her overheated skin and as Lena wrapped a hand around her member and tugged, she found herself overly sensitive. She let out a little hiss that Lena noticed. "What's wrong babe?" she asked.

"I think the pill made me more sensitive," she admitted as Lena continued to stroke her erection. The sensations were doubled and left her panting for air even from such a simple touch.

"Should we stop?" Lena asked, concerned and her hand stilling.

Kara shook her head once she was able to focus again. "No," she said, kissing Lena on her lips. "I want this for you. For us. For our family." She pressed another kiss to Lena's lips to assure her. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Lena nodded her head and let go of Kara's erection, placing her hands on her girlfriend's broad shoulders. "Then fuck me."

Kara's dick throbbed at that and pre cum welled out over the tip in generous amounts. She hefted Lena up by her thighs and backed her against the tiled wall. It was cool on Lena's skin and she shivered in the difference in temperatures and in delight over how Kara would have her. Kara robbed her cock head against Lena's slit, her eyes fluttering shut. She was so sensitive that the pressure inside her built and she came before she could even get inside.

Lena felt the spatter of warm cum against her slit and looked down to see Kara had released all over her, the wetness slicking down her thighs.

That had never happened before.

"Sorry," Kara breathed out in apology. "That-That's never happened before." She was embarrassed. What happened to her stamina?

"It's alright," Lena murmured, seeing that the pill was affecting Kara in this way. The blonde was still thankfully hard and their night wasn't over yet. And it was flattering, seeing the normally composed woman being set off so easily.

She ran a finger down Kara's pronounced collar bone to soothe her. Kara, encouraged, and yet still feeling aroused, managed to slide her length in this time. The slick there helped it in easily and soon Kara was thrusting into Lena, breathing heavily through her nose. Being inside Lena was overwhelming to a certain point and she groaned helplessly as she felt the urge to cum already rising inside her.

She had not been more than three thrusts in when she had to stop to collect herself. Lena was encouraging. "Kara, don't worry babe. Just cum inside me. That's all that matters right now to our family."

Kara nodded her head and pushed away her sense of failure and shame, pumping her hips once more. This time she focused only on cumming. It happened quickly. Her dick twitched and then she was delivering her load inside Lena, whose walls quivered in excitement. She let out a quiet moan of approval and dug her fingernails into Kara's shoulders to encourage her.

Once the intensity of the orgasm had passed, Kara went back to thrusting, still erect and still needing to cum more. She came two more times inside Lena before the brunette tapped her shoulders to let her down. The CEO's legs were going a bit numb from being held up for so long.

"You didn't come yet," Kara sighed out in worry as set Lena down. She had been unable to keep up a steady enough pace to bring Lena to the edge, though the woman was getting their closer and closer each round.

"That's fine, just focus on what needs to be done, Kara," Lena said, hoping more than anything that tonight will be the night they achieve some results. "Let's take this to the bed." She grabs Kara's hand and leads her out, the water long having gone cold. The shower is shut off and towels are not bothered to be grabbed in order to dry off because soon they'll be wet with sweat and something else.

Lena lays down on the bed, Kara on top of her, rubbing her erection up against Lena's soaked folds. She spears herself in without preamble, still needing reprieve. Her dick is painfully hard and the tip an angry red, needing to release. But Kara is determined to not give in this time until Lena is coming under her.

Lena arches up as Kara pounds in with vitriol, shaking the bed. She ignores the heightened sensation in her cock and powers through, feeling Lena's walls tighten up as she gets closer and closer.

"Oh god, Kara, right there," Lena groans out as her legs kick on the sheets, unable to contain her joy as finally her crest hits her. She stills under Kara and her walls grip the blonde's cock, taking everything it has to offer as she explodes inside with a fury, pumping load after load of hot cum.

It's the most she's come in a long time and she heaves out a sigh of relief as she takes a moment of respite to lay herself over Lena's body. Lena can still feel Kara emptying inside her and she strokes the toned planes of her stomach as she feels it inside her, wishing it could be round with their child.

"You ready for more?" Kara asks when she recovers, still hard. It doesn't hurt as much as it did before, but her cock still aches to explode in renewed pleasure.

"Yes, always with you," Lena says, sitting up to allow Kara to slide out of her. Excess cum spills out of Lena onto the sheets but before she can worry about the mess, Kara is in a sitting position, dragging Lena to her lap. Lena only takes a second to sit on Kara's cock, not teasing but taking the whole length in one go. She moans when she feels it touch her cervix, some more excess cum still leaking out of her. That's no good, Kara needs to fix that.

Using her hands, Kara lifts Lena's hips up and begins to pump in and out of her at a fevered pace. The pill she took also took away her patience. All she cares about is getting inside Lena and fucking her good. Lena doesn't mind, arching her back each time she was hilted deeply.

Kara loved watching as her cock split her girlfriend's wet folds, with bits of cum still streaming out from her earlier release. Kara had put that cum there, and she would put a baby inside her too.

"Fuck," she whispered to herself, so aroused at the thought. At seeing Lena be thoroughly claimed as hers. The whole world would know it then. Her hands and hips picked up pace.

"That's it," Lena encouraged between pants. "Fuck me hard."

Kara came at that, shuddering as she released inside Lena over and over again. Lena already felt so full of Kara's cum and yet even more filled her, stretching her walls. It came coming and coming, slowly tapering off into something weaker as Kara's erection finally softened. She pressed a hasty kiss to Lena's breastbone and then pulled the two of them to the covers, not pulling out of Lena. The both of them were tired, but not too tired that Lena couldn't manage to squeeze one last orgasm from Kara.

She worked her inner muscles as best she could, sliding up and down the semi hard cock until it was rigid once more. Kara merely held onto Lena's waist and pumped her hips up lazily as she sent Lena into a shuddering but less intense second orgasm. The rippling sensation and the burst of cum that ensued pushed Kara into her own softer orgasm, spilling into Lena once more.

Pressed this closely together, Kara felt so content and happy. Lena melted against her, both their bodies tired and aching from so much sex. Together they fell into a deep slumber. 


	10. Finally Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this is the last chapter, but I do have a couple more prompt fics lined up so there's still more supercorp on the way ;)

"Well congratulations, miss Luthor," the doctor announced as he looked on at the sonogram with a wide beaming smile. He was just as excited as them because he had been there through their struggle as well. "You're going to have twins."

Lena clapped her hands to her mouth as her eyes teared up. Finally. After all this time. She and Kara were going to be moms. Kara gripped her girlfriend's shoulder, overjoyed as well. They were going to finally be able to build their family, to have their home.

"It's too early to tell what gender they are, but you should be proud. They look healthy and the right size for their two months," he concluded, turning the machine off. "I'll let you two have a moment to get dressed and when you're ready come visit me so I can prescribe some prenatal vitamins."

The door closed quietly behind him before Kara couldn't hold her joy in any longer. She swung Lena out of the chair and kissed her long and hard. Lena kissed her back just as hard. When they finally pulled apart, the jelly on Lena's stomach had gotten on Kara's shirt, not that she cared at all. Her hand went to the still toned tummy and patted it there. With her super hearing she could hear the little ones moving. Her smile could not fade.

"Can you hear them?"

"I can," Kara said and brushed one of Lena's happy tears away with her thumb. In fact it was Kara herself who had first suspected something could be up when Lena didn't get her period when she normally did. Kara had been able to hear something up with Lena's tummy and so they had gone to a doctor thinking maybe it was something wrong, only to find the best of surprises. That Lena was finally pregnant.

"We need to celebrate when we get home," Kara added. "And then we need to start planning things." Like buying baby food, a crib, making a room for the twins.

"I can't wait," Lena said, as she pulled her shirt over her stomach and placed a hand tenderly there. Then they went to get the doctor's orders on vitamins.

_Nine months later..._

"They're so adorable," Kara whispered as she looked down in pure joy and adoration at their twin bundles of joys. It had only been a couple of days after their birth, but already they were growing big and strong. Lena looked down in love as well, letting Kara draw her to her and kiss her on the forehead. "Did you think we could ever make such cute kids?"

"Of course we would, with our combined genes," Lena said, snaking a hand to put into Kara's back pocket.

"Hmm, maybe we should make some more?" Kara asked playfully only for that hand in her back pocket to pinch her.

"How about we wait a bit? We still have so many more years together," Lena said, not entirely opposed to having at least one or two more children added to their brood.

Silence lapsed around them as they simply watched their children slumber. Kaya, already had tufts of blonde hair growing on her head and her eyes were a dazzling blue color, almost brighter than Kara's. And Lorin-El had wisps of black hair and green eyes like his other mother. They slept cuddled up to each other, in matching outfits of red and blue, like Supergirl's colors.

Lena and Kara could stand here for hours just watching their kids slumber, but they had work they had to get back to.

"I wonder if they'll have your powers," Lena surmised as she and Kara left the room. With their backs turned, they couldn't see that the twins had started floating lightly in their sleep.


End file.
